The Chosen One
by LordFrieza
Summary: Axel Asher has crossed over from the Marvel Werewolves universe to the DC universe while Blackest Night is Happening. With him is his girl Jenny, and Ashley J. Williams. God save us all. could be mature later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chosen one**_  
_**Introduction**_

(Earth M2149-1 NewYork)

Tired. I'm so damned tired that running almost doesn't seem worth it. _Almost_ Still I see no other choice than to keep running in the hope that I will finally find a place to rest and try to get past what is going on. A few days ago everything was fine, but then the Avengers had to go to Eastern Europe and find a nest of ancient Werewolves. Granted the battle ended, but now... Now here I am running with Jenny trying to keep ahead of the wolves and to make matters worse I've collected another person along the way.

"Great just great. First I fight an entire army of dead heads, then I wind up on a planet full of costume morons that don't listen and what happens? They get bit and turned into the walking dead! It goes from bad to total shit storm and I wind up here running from the shaggy dogs!" Ash says as he turns a corner and unleashes the double barrel at the wolf standing there. I turn the corner and look at the twisted body of Howard the Duck as he tries to pull himself back together.

"Grrrrrr going to cut out your spleen! You hairless monkey!" The now decapated duck says as its body tries to find its head.

"You know A person might think that this kind of thing would freak me out, but I've seen it enough in my life that it's just another day." He says.

"Axel can't we jump? I mean I know that you're connected with the other world, so can't we just make that jump there?" Jenny asks.

"Another world? You can jump to another world?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know if we will carry this virus with us or not. Think about it there is a chance that we could carry this werewolfism to another world." I answer truthfully.

"No, if you ain't bit then you don't carry the strain. Come on didn't you watch any movies as a kid? Besides it beats running from these assholes!" Ash points at the duck as it finds its head.

"Alright... both of you hold on to me." I say as I focus in on Wonder Woman.

For a moment the world seems to stand still and everything around me morphs and distorts. The air fills with electricity and suddenly the vision of the wereduck before us is changed to that of an Amazon Princess who looks as if she has ditched her somewhat reveling outfit for a really reveling outfit. She turns and looks at me in surprise before I turn around to see an undead hero stalking toward me. Without warning Ash raises his double barrel and fires on the undead creature. He checks the chainsaw he had added to his weapons a few hours earlier and starts it. He looks directly at an undead beauty that I can tell is Donna, Diana's sister.

"Yo, She bitch! Let's Go!" He yells as he revs the chainsaw.


	2. Chapter 1 That's no way to talk to aLady

_**Chapter 1 "That is no way to talk to a Lady"**_

If being undead was bad, being undead and pissed was worse. The times that I've seen Donna she was full of joy, well somewhat full of joy. I mean the entire thing that happened in Gotham with the Gods and titans was a little taxing on everyone. Batman had asked me to bring some help from our universe and I had went back and got Spiderman, Thor, and Ben Grimm. I was lucky enough that the battle didn't last long, although Donna died over it. I felt so bad for Nightwing when it happened. They would have made a nice couple. What with Barbara Gordon getting so distant and everything. Now though Donna looked like she wanted to rip Ash's head off and I wasn't sure if there was anyway to stop it. To my surprise Ash held up a small notebook bound together with leather strappings and quickly began saying a spell.

"Klateu Morhious Monstrous Et Tuist" Ash shouted.

No sooner had he spoken then his body and muscles began to grow in size and shape. Suddenly it looked as if he could be as strong as the young Amazon. He ran at her and swung his chainsaw only to have his arm caught by her and she looked at him physically straining to stop his attack.

"How are you so strong?" she asked and her voice sounded cold, dead.

"I eat all of my vegetables." He replies as he catches her hand aimed at his heart.

"I'll eat your heart!" She screams

"Not today sweetcheeks." He says with a smirk as he tosses her over his head and watches as she slams into a car.

"What the hell is happening here?" I shout obviously stunned at the carnage going on around me.

"Looks like we went from one dinner plate to another. Thanks a lot pal." Ash said as he reloaded his twelve gauge and aimed behind me and let loose another blast.

A few moments pass and suddenly I feel myself lifting into the air. I look to see Ash and Jenny also lifted until we are moved far from the battle happening. I turn to see Wonder Woman in her new outfit using a power like the Green Lanterns. Of course she is a Star Sapphire now. It makes perfect sense that she would become one. After all she is the embodiment of love.

"Access what are you doing here? There has been no altercations between our universes." She stats and asks as I look at her. I turn to see Jenny narrowing her eyes and know that I am trouble.

"Our world has become overrun with werewolves. Almost everyone has been turned. I believe that we are the only uninfected left alive." I say as I indicate myself, Ash, and Jenny.

"I see... Even though that has happen isn't it dangerous for you to exist here? To be in one place too long will only cause the outbreak on the other world to spread here. That is the very nature of our universes right?" She asks.

I want to say no, but she is right. She was the goddess of truth once. So she would see the truth and that very truth hurt me deeply. I would have to continue to jump back and forth between worlds and hope for the best. but I would be damned before I took Jenny back there. She could exist here and live in piece. Hell I might not be much of a husband, but I will be damned if I let her get killed because of my powers.

"I will continue to jump until I get infected, but I will not take Jenny back there. She doesn't deserve it." I say with resolve.

I see Diana's eyes widen for a minute and then they narrow as she turns and looks at Ash. I can tell what is getting ready to happen and I feel bad for the man. He had walked around Diana while we spoke and the first thing he did was give her a slap on the ass. I watched as she grabbed him by the collar of his work shirt.

"You arrogant, self absorbed pig!"She exclaimed as she lifted him and glared into his eyes.

For a moment her look reminded me of Batman. I always thought that there could be something between them, but then again I didn't want to say anything while she was pissed.


	3. Chapter 2 Loud Mouthed Braggart

_**Chapter 2 "Loud Mouthed Braggart"**_

Ash grabbed Diana's wrist and for a moment it appeared as if he was going to be able to force her hand back until she stopped him. She was getting more power from the ring and she threw him into the door at the opposite end of the roof. I heard him curse and walk out. As he did whatever spell he had cast seemed to dissipate and now he was back to being his normal size and strength.

"Damn haven't you ever had a compliment before?" Ash asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

I could see Diana straining hard to suppress the anger that had risen a brief few moments ago. Knowing that I could be getting into a worse situation I stepped between the two and looked at both of them.

"We really need to focus on what is going on rather than who is being what." I say before I get a semi glare from both Ash and Diana.

The both of them seem to relax for a moment and then I shake my head.

"Alright listen Obviously there is some really bad news going on. I know that you could use the extra help and since I can teleport between worlds and inside of worlds maybe I can help somehow." I say as I look again at Diana and hope that I won't get into an arguement with Jenny later.

"Your help is welcomed Access, but I do not know how much help you can be exactly. It would be helpful to be able to teleport to other places without the use of the teleporters on the Watchtower, but aren't you limited to how many people you can teleport?" She asked.

"I have teleported over a hundred people out of a burning building before. It was only to the street outside, but I have done it. Everyone just has to touch me and then touch those touching me. Of course the bigger the number the more it drains me, but I would be willing to do what I need to. Like Spidy says, "With great power comes great responsibility."" I say as I quote Spiderman to her.

"I remember the web crawler quite well. Did he fall as well?" She asks.

"He and his wife both fell. He turned her, but managed to stop himself from eating her. The end result was that she became a werewolf like himself." I answer remorsefully.

Everyone fell... I could have and should have done something. If I would have been faster I could have caught up to those that turned and sent them into limbo. Of course since Dr. Strange was also turned chances where they would have gotten back, but at least I would have kept them from turning and eating everyone else. I felt the sorrow hit me as the thought of friends, family, hell even enemies and people I didn't even know was all gone. My knees gave out and I fell. I could feel Jenny at my side talking to me, but I didn't want to hear. I had failed. I was a hero Goddamnit! A hero and I fell everyone on my Earth. I thought of the lines from kids cartoon I use to watch when Captain Amazing would talk to his side kick Rusty.

"A hero is a hero through and through, but a Coward once and your hero business is threw!" the animated superhero had said.

The problem was he was right. I had been a coward. Perhaps not overly a coward, but a coward none the less. By the time I realized what was going on my concern was saving Jenny and myself. I felt Jenny press her lips to my forehead and I looked at her. Her eyes where full of tears. I finally listened to words she was saying.

"It's not your fault Axel. God don't blame yourself for it. You couldn't stop what happened." She says as she hugs against me.

I move my arms around her and pull her into an embrace. I can feel tears well up in my own eyes and I fight hard to suppress them. I have to be strong now and that means that I can't afford to cry. Instead I bury my face into her shoulder.

"They all died or where turned Jenny. I could have done something... I could have made a stand." I say horsely.

"No sweetie you couldn't. They would have eaten you alive." She says as she leans against me pulling my chest closer to her.

I pulled up a little and for the first time I saw something that made my heart sink. She had been bitten. Somewhere Jenny had been bit on our planet and she would turn.

"I'm sorry Alex... I wanted to tell you." She says as she moves back.

"When..." I ask before she presses a finger to my lips.

"It was before you found me. I was inside of the S-MART buying some clothes for us when Spiderman burst in and began eating people. I managed to get away, but not before he got a little nibble in on me." She says softly as she looks into my eyes.

"I'll find a cure... Dr. Fate is in this world I can ask if he knows one." I say as I watch her.

"I know that you will look for one, and I will lock myself up before I change. I won't hurt you Axel. I won't hurt anyone." She says as a small smile crosses her face.


	4. The Hunt

_**Chapter 3 "The Hunt"**_

Everything that mattered to me was slowly starting to drift off. Even in the span of a few seconds that we were on the roof I could tell that Jenny was getting stronger. Not only was she getting stronger she seemed confident. She believed in me, and she still believed that I could protect myself, but she didn't ask for my protection. Jenny said that she wouldn't hurt me, she wouldn't hurt anyone, and while I believed her I felt a sort of hurt stir inside of me. For as long as I had realized my powers it had been me protecting her. Either I had kept the secret away from her, or I had transported us from a rising gang fight to the other side of the world in a matter of seconds. I looked at her again and I could see a hunger rising inside of her. I wasn't exactly a walking how to and what's what book of information when it came to werewolves, but the real, the seriously real legends I knew from Dr. Strange was that werewolves had advanced body chemistry. Their metabolism was far above a normal humans, and their sexual appetite was far above that of a human.

"The true threat of werewolves isn't the fact that they can sire a human, but in the fact that a little under a year a female can have up to eight full blood birth werewolves and those are much stronger than their parents. With them only pure silver, dragon's fire, or the strongest barrier spell I have can stop them. Even in human form they are stronger than their parents and once they have chosen a mate, smelled blood, or see something that catches their eye they will not stop until they have gotten what they want." Dr. Strange had told me when I asked about werewolves thanks to watching 'Cursed' by Wes Craven.

I look back at Ash who has a smirk on his face. The 'chosen one' was who he claimed to be and from his actions I could tell that he had messed with the undead before. Kind of funny really. I went from dealing with werewolves to dealing with some messed up versions of zombies in under an hour. Ash started to walk toward Jenny, but he stopped when she growled at him. Yeah, Jenny growled. To be honest the sound was kind of sexy, but then again I always believed that my wife was nothing but perfection.

"Damn girl I was just going to say that this is a lot to drop on the kid." Ash says as he points a finger at me.

"Don't go and start implying that I can't handle things asshole." I reply as I stand up and move toward Jenny.

I can see that she is still standing next to Wonder Woman and I believe that comes from the fact that Diana has some kind of control over animals, and Jenny must slowly be turning more and more as the night progressed. By tomorrow night she would change, and only someone she cared for would be safe. At least I hoped that little part of the legend I picked up from some of Strange's books was right.

"Axel..." She says as she softly reaches for me. I stretch out my hand and she pulls me to her with strength that I didn't realize she had.

"Please don't hate me for this. I didn't ask for it, and I don't want you to think that I don't need you." She says softly as she holds me against her.

"I know you do, and I need you too Jenny. I always do." I say as I look into her eyes and see the rising power there.

"We need to help those down in the streets. There is too much going on, and we don't have much time." Diana states as she looks at us.

"Got it." I say as I stand ready to transport everyone street level.

"I would say that I would hitch a ride with sweet cheeks, but I think that she would drop me about half way down." Ash says jokingly as he arches his thumb toward Diana.

I don't want to tell him, but he might not be too far off. Diana walks over toward me and I focus myself on the carnage below. Slowly the air around us begins to morph and charge with electricity and then we disappear from the rooftop. Everyone looks as the landscape changes and we are no longer on the roof of the building, but we are ground level. Standing before us is a group of undead heroes. I know some of them even though their uniforms are a little strange.

I watch as Donna walks toward us again. Her eyes on Ash as if she is calculating the best way to get to him and rip his heart out. A little further out I see more of the heroes making their way toward us. I see Beast boy or Changeling as he use to go by. To be honest he looks a little odd as one of the walking dead, but hearing our resident zombie slayer laugh his ass off at a green zombie takes the edge off.

"I'm going to rip your heart out and slowly eat it mortal." Donna says toward Ash who revs his chainsaw.

"Let's go!" He shouts as he swipes it toward her and pulls his double barrel.

I take a moment to notice something. Their rings. Their rings seem to be what holds them here, or what gives them their power and anger. I focus my power and reach out toward Beast Boy. He stops and screams as the ring starts to disappear. I watch him as the ring starts to disappear and then suddenly his face changes. He looks at me for a moment and his features get peaceful.

"Thank you." He says before he falls.

I can see the hole in his back now. Something had attacked him and killed him before. The ring is held by my power, but it takes everything that I have to keep it from attaching to me or anyone else. It fights against my hold, and it tries with all of its might to find my finger.

"Damn it this thing is strong!" I say as my hand and arm begins to get tired.

Diana aims her hand toward the black ring and I watch as it explodes into million pieces. She smiles at me and I know the next question she is going to ask. I turn toward Donna who looks at me with hate. I feel the power gathering, but as it gathers I watch her rush toward me. I try to focus on her ring, but as I focus on her ring I can already tell that she is going to reach me first. I watch as Jenny jumps forward and grabs Donna by the hair. She uses her new strength and slams the young Amazon to the ground.

My power finds the ring and once again I use it to pull the ring from another hero. Donna becomes herself again, but I feel my power being pressed to the limits. The ring pushes and presses against my power and I feel it nearing my finger. I watch as it almost reaches my hand before Diana is able to destroy it as well.

"Wha… What happened?" Donna asks as she stands. Her features slowly returning to normal.  
"If I was to guess. I would say that hell has happened here as well." I answer as sweat pours down me.

I look to see several green lanterns looking at me.

"We saw what you could do. We need you to come with us." They say to me.

I feel as though I am about to pass out from the energy I already spent. The days of running, the horror of seeing everything and everyone I know falling victim to an unknown virus or curse, the living with the dread of not knowing, and then to suddenly be told that I am needed and to come with them was pushing the limits in a new way. Sometimes being a hero sucks.

I walk toward where they point and I can feel the very presence of the one they speak of. Thor was able to be overthrown by the werewolf curse, so why couldn't another god like being fall victim to this undead plague they faced. I could feel the very power surging from someone that felt like Superman and I walked toward it knowing what was going to happen.

_Krypotians are weak against kryptonite, but I don't have any here. I guess that I could focus on some fairly far off, but damn it I'm so tired. All of this... This constant use of my powers has sucked so much from my reserves. God help me. Please let me get through this._ My thoughts came through and I could feel as though nothing was answering me back.

"There is someone with power there. Someone who can summon worlds, cancel them, and even change them to their wants and desires. I know what you have done to the others." his voice stats simply from the dark.

"I can't let you hurt innocent people." I say trying my hardest to sound like Cap before he became a flea bag werewolf and turned on the innocent people.

"I don't see how you can stop me. Everyone in this world is weak." He says as two twin crimson beams flash out toward me.

I jump but one catches my leg burning into the flesh.

"Mmmmm Smells like Lois' cooking." He jokingly says.

I stretch out my hand and focus on his ring. I can feel it and the power that courses through it is stronger than Donna's. I begin pulling energy from deep inside of me and feel my vision start to blurr as he screams in rage. I see him coming from the shadows and suddenly I'm not afraid. If I die, then I die a hero, but by god the least I can do is send his ass straight to hell. Constantine had explained hell to me once, and I saw it thanks to him and the Ghost Rider. If this bad ass thinks I'm going to roll over he has another thing coming.

"Bring it you fucking Boyscout!" I scream as I run toward him and grab a hold of his arm.

"You must be crazy." He says as his arm reaches back.

"Just wait and see." I say as the air around us begins to morph and flex. Electricity sparks all around us and within seconds the both of us stand before an iron gate.

I see the confusion on his face. He doesn't know about the gate but I do. He starts to step back, but the gate opens and fire flows from it. I watch as he attempts to leave, but the very demons of hell reach out for him. With them is every criminal, every war lord, and ever alien that has ever took a life. Most of them don't like Sups.

"You are dead and your judgement starts now." The dark voice says from the pit.

"NO!" He screams as he is pulled in.

"Axel Asher your time will come boy. I will own you." The voice says as the gates close.

The air morphs and flexes again. I appear where I was and smile. Suddenly the world grows dark.


End file.
